


Death Note High School

by EvaSage



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaSage/pseuds/EvaSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami seems to have it all. He is the top student in Daikoku Private Academy, is a champion tennis player and is going out with the up-and-coming model Misa Amane. But he is bored. His classes don't challenge him, tennis has become a drag and Misa...well...she's not exactly on his level. </p>
<p>Until the mysterious L. Lawliet arrives on the first day of school, a transfer student from London. He is the complete opposite to Light, it seems; dishevelled, quirky and quietly assured. He is also the only person Light has ever met who can outsmart him.</p>
<p>The two begin a vicious battle over the position of top of the class and king of the tennis court. Light begins to realize that he feels undeniably attracted to his new classmate. He denies it, believing that if he ignores the problem it will go away. That is, until a class prank leaves the two chained together and they must confront their feelings for each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Note High School

Light Yagami was in Calculus, and he was bored. 

His teacher, Aizawa-sensei was moving through limits at a snail's pace, explaining them to the weaker students in class A. Light knew it all already, having moved on through the schoolbook while the rest were still struggling with basic functions. Now there was nothing left. His teacher made a mistake on the board, but Light didn't bother to correct him. 

Light pushed back his light brown hair and looked out the window. There were students milling around in the quadrangle. They were students from the lower class on their lunchbreak. He looked at them wistfully. 

He had never told anyone this, but he envied the other students. The normal students. They didn't have to walk around with the title of 'genius' hanging like a stone from their necks. They didn't have the pressure of maintaining the number one place in national tests for the fourth year in a row. They didn't have repeat everything they wanted to say ten times in their own head before they said it out loud, to make sure it didn't sound too smart. 

They had directions, dreams. Light had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He got As in every subject, but there was nothing he particularly liked. Sometimes, he wondered if there was anything or anyone he really liked at all.

And then Light saw a strange figure making its way across the grass outside. It was a girl with black hair and terrible posture, wearing what looked like a long white t-shirt and jeans. The students made way, giving the figure strange looks.

Then she looked up, straight at the window that Light was looking out of. Light noticed broad shoulders. This wasn't a girl, it was a boy, about his age. He had dark straight hair, and deep black eyes. He was extremely pale. The boy looked right at him and smiled. Then he turned and walked away, swinging a backpack over his shoulder.

Light was disconcerted. It was like those flat black eyes had looked straight into his soul. He looked ahead at the board, where Aizawa-sensei was scratching out a basic equation. He tried to calm himself, breathing in and out, like his therapist had told him to.

Just when Light had calmed himself down a little, a knock came at the door of the classroom. Aizawa-sensei frowned and went to open the door. He opened it, but Light couldn't see who was there. There was some whispering, and then Aizawa-sensei led the strange dark-haired boy into the classroom.

'Students, this is your new classmate, L. Lawliet-san. He is a transfer student from London, England. I trust you will make him feel welcome in Class A.'

The dark haired boy surveyed the classroom, his eyes meeting Light's only for a second. He was holding his thumb up to his mouth and seemed to be...chewing on his fingernail? With his terrible posture, pale skin and staring, vacant eyes, he looked almost monstrous.

The boy- L. Lawliet- made his way down between the rows of wooden desk to an empty one at the back of the classroom. After he passed, the girl sitting in front of Light, Kyoko-chan, leaned into her friend and whispered.

'That's the guy Miko-sensei was talking about, he got the highest exam scores in the whole of England, apparently...'

Light turned around in his seat to look at L. The other boy had removed his battered white sneakers and was perched on the edge of his seat like an owl, his knees up around his ears. He was still chewing on his thumb. Light turned away. He felt uneasy, like he could feel L's gaze boring into the back of his neck.There was something about this new boy, something that made Light feel...unsettled. It was a feeling he certainly was not used to.


End file.
